Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 Interlude (Dark Cutscene)
BEFORE: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 (Ruins Area) NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 3 We explain Mimikyu's And Zygarde's origins. Plot *We are shown in at Zygarde's castle in a room where Zygarde is* Zygarde: *Is talking to himself*: ............. It appears my search before was never successful, I always was thinking that she could... be gone..... Mimikyu: Who's gone? *Malamar and Mimikyu appear* Zygarde: Oh, it's nothing. I was just talking to myself. Mimikyu: Looked like you were lonely, just like me before. Zygarde: You're really bringing that memory back to me, it was I that brought you out of you shadow. Mimikyu: Yeah, thanks, it seems like you were the only one that liked me. Malamar: But enough talk, I was talking with Pangoro about his failure back at the Ruins Area and he told them about you, Master. They know now. Zygarde: *!* He did what?!...... What to do, what to do..... Malamar: I would volunteer to chase them, after all, I have someone else to bring to them. Zygarde: Well, I really don't have a choice. Malamar, you're up for it. Malamar: Amazing, I will not fail you... *Malamar leaves* *Cutscene ends* Oshawott Interlude *Oshawott wakes up in a different room in the castle, remembering when he was sucked into the vortex that sent him here* Oshawott: Whe-where am I? The only thing I remember is being sucked by a portal to nothing. ???: You're alive? You looked DEAD for sure! *Gothita appears and walks to Oshawott* Gothita: Honestly, you looked pretty dead right there. Glad you're alive. Oshawott: Hey, what happened to you, the portal got you too? Gothita: Yeah, I was sent to this nearly empty castle. Who even NEEDS a castle with a lot of identical rooms anyways? Oshawott: Maybe it is that guy who activated the portal and sent us here. Gothita: Yeah, perhaps.. We should probably find the others, we found someone else who said was "looking for pokémon like us". Oshawott: You go, I have to find Pikachu, and my other friends. Gothita: They were probably caught and turned cake-wild, or atleast some other trance than just cake. Oshawott: *sigh* You're probably right.... But I have to try, they could still be out there looking for me. Gothita: Looking to bring you to that MONSTER, who roams this place, according to your fangirl after that Wish Park incident. Oshawott: Fangirl? Gothita: Yeah, someone who likes you is here too, let's go now- Oshawott: C'mon, Gothita! My damsel in distress needs me! Gothita: Okay, right on your side can't believe he fell for something as STUPID as that. (You're able to play as Oshawott during this Interlude, you continue your way through the corridors until finding the "others") Gothita: Hey everyone, I found this guy in the one of the nearly identical rooms. Panpour: Hey, I remember you, Oshawott. Pansear: It's nice to see you again after a few minutes of total getting trapped here. Pansage: You know the way out, right? Deerling: It's nice to have more company, I was feeling lonely with just the sage monkeys, Minccino, and Meloetta after Gothita left to find others. Minccino: That reminds me. Meloetta, someone new is here. *Meloetta hears what Minccino said* Meloetta: Someone. New? Oshawott: Well, atleast I found my fangir- Meloetta: I went here to find pokémon here after I heard from Genesect that the portal event finished. He went to find pokémon who ended up in HubPark, I went here to look for others, like you guys. Pansear: Interesting story. ???: HEY! SOMEONE'S OVER THERE! *The Salandit guards begin to get closer to Oshawott and and the others* Meloetta: I'm.... I'm sorry, I lead them here to you guys because of what I said. You must go now. Oshawott: Wait, what about you? Meloetta: I'll take this from here, you guys now must go! NOW! Gothita: Okay, thank you for trying to protect us, Meloetta. *Oshawott leads the group through the halls of emptiness, before they hear the cries of Meloetta, who has fallen into hypnosis* Pansage: That must be Meloetta! She could've got controlled by those creepy crocodile things! We need to get out of here as quickly as possible, NOW! *Oshawott continues leading the group until accidentally leading them to a dead end, which Pansear notices* Pansear: *!* Oh no.... *Walks to the wall* It's the end of the line right here. We need to find another way out that's not a dead end, staying here won't do much. Salandit Guard: They're right here, Miss. *The Salandit Guards and a hypnotized Gothorita arrive and corner the group* Gothorita: ......... Gothita: You. You. You.... You BETRAYED US?! Mimikyu: Don't worry, no one betrayed no one. Malamar: Right for that, Mimikyu, I'm gonna get those heroes after this. *Mimikyu, Malamar, and a hypnotized Meloetta arrive* Pansear: Excuse us please, we were just on our way to the- *Malamar hypnotizes Pansear, Pansage, Panpour, Deerling, and Minccino. Oshawott and Gothita face the other way to avoid being hypnotized* Malamar: 5 Fletchlings hit with a single stone, amazing... Gothita: Poor Gothorita.... That's it! I'm doing this MY WAY! *Gothita approaches Mimikyu* Hey, Pikachu costume... guy.... Got enough room for a SIXTH Fletchling? Oshawott: Hey, Gothita! What're you doing?! Gothita: What do you think dummy? I'm going on the side Gothorita's on. Mimikyu: That's great, just sign on this invisible paper of nothing, and then you're good to go. Gothita: Give me that contract! Lady! I will do ANYTHING to be saved from a classic brainwashing. The other guy right there is free to take! Oshawott: You.. You TRAITOR! What is WRONG with you? Gothita: Nothing's wrong with me, it's just I'm USED to serving evil pokémon. Mimikyu: Okay, guys, new game, get the Oshawott all in one place for Malamar to get him. Salandit Guards, The Sage Monkeys, Minccino, Deerling, Gothorita, and Meloetta: Yes, Lady! *They all trap Oshawott, long enough for Malamar to hypnotize him* *The Interlude ends........* ???:................... I'm out now, Mimikyu............................ I'm gonna chase those heroes...........